1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electron emission source, an electron emission device and electron emission display with the electron emission device, especially a cold cathode electron emission device with carbon nanotubes and the electron emission display with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electron emission display device is an integral part of the various vacuum electronics devices and equipment. In the field of display technology, electron emission display device can be widely used in automobiles, home audio-visual appliances, industrial equipment, and other fields.
Typically, the electron emission source in the electron emission display device has two types: hot cathode electron emission source and the cold cathode electron emission source. The cold cathode electron emission source comprises surface conduction electron-emitting source, field electron emission source, metal-insulator-metal (MIM) electron emission sources, and metal-insulator-semiconductor-metal (MISM) electron emission source, etc.
In MISM electron emission source, the electrons need to have sufficient electron average kinetic energy to escape through the upper electrode to a vacuum. However, in traditional MISM electron emission source, since the barrier is often higher than the average kinetic energy of electrons, the electron emission in the electron emission device is low, and the display effect of the electron emission display is not satisfied.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electron emission source, an electron emission device, and electron emission display that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.